digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Agumon
Agumon Agumon is a short and stout Tyrannosaurus rex-like Digimon standing about 2½ feet tall. It has bright orange skin and light green eyes, as well as flattened forearms. It has broad, three-clawed hands, though early artwork for the Digimon virtual pet depicted its hands with four claws, and distinct pectoral muscles. Its tail is stubby, and its head and snout are almost as large as the rest of its body. In Digimon Data Squad Agumon was given a slightly different design to the original Agumon, officially called the Agumon (2006 anime). He has more teeth, longer claws, wider forearms and red training bracers. He has three "fingers" instead of four (thumbless). Where Digimon Adventure's Agumon had well-defined nostrils, this Agumon has just two oval-shaped holes on the front of his muzzle. He is also much larger than previous Agumon, being almost as tall as a human adolescent. He is also reclassified as Dinosaur-type instead of Reptile-type. Since its creation, the new design has replaced the old one in most Digimon media. The name "Agumon" is derived from the Japanese onomatopoeia aguagu, the sound of biting. Digimon Adventure An Agumon was a main character in the Digimon Adventure anime series. Digimon Adventure A large Agumon was a digimon Tai and Kari befriended prior to the events of the anime. In Digimon: The Movie, it was instead credited as a subspecies BigAgumon. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02 is the sequel to Digimon Adventure. Agumon is not a main character in this series although he does make several appearances. Digimon Tamers An Agumon toy appeared in Takato's dream when he wanted to fight with Guilmon. Digimon Frontier In Digimon Frontier, some Agumon were at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 In the Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 manga, Agumon were being trained by Leo the Leomon at LordHolyAngemon's castle on Taichi's and Zeromaru's first visit. Two Agumon were among the young digimon in Star City who wanted to shake Taichi and Zero's hands. These Agumon then digivolved into Champions and were sent across the Digital World to protect cities. Digimon World In the Digimon World video game Agumon is one of the Digimon you can start with. You can find another Agumon when you go out of the city. When you beat it, this Agumon manages the City Bank. You can also obtain Botamon on a Digi-Egg when your partner dies. Botamon will digivolve into Koromon, then Agumon or Gabumon Two Agumons are with Ogremon the Bandits that you have to destroy. Digimon World 2 Agumon is one of the Digimon you can start with in Digimon World 2, by joining the Gold Hawk Team. Agumon digivolves into Greymon, then MetalGreymon and finally WarGreymon. You can catch Omnimon after you beat the game in Tera Domain. Digimon World 3 Digimon World 3 has Agumon as one of the Digimon in the Attack Pack. When you play "hide" with Veemon, there are two Agumon to fool you. If you have Guilmon instead of Agumon, you can catch one when you go to the south sector, on the side of the brigde.Also avaliable as the second most powerful rookie digimon card alongside Veemon. He is a red Rookie Digimon card with 5/3. Digimon World 4 Agumon is one of the four starter digimon along with Veemon, Guilmon and Dorumon. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Digimon Digital Card Battle video game has Agumon as the first opponent in Beginner City's first Battle Arena. MetalGreymon is the last opponent in Wiseman Tower's first Battle Arena. Greymon is the last opponent in Beginner City's second Battle Arena, and continues in Beginner City Battle Arena. WarGreymon is the last opponent in both Beginner City's third Battle Arena and Wiseman Tower's second Battle Arena. Omnimon is the last opponent in Wiseman Tower's third Battle Arena. Digimon Battle Spirit In Digimon Battle Spirit there are a total of three Agumon's that appear. The first, which you get as a playable default digimon, digivolves to WarGreymon. The second is as the main enemy who appears in the Ancient Shrine level and the final appears as a bonus character and digivolves to Omnimon. Attacks * Pepper Breath/Pepper Flame (Baby Flame): Shoots an orange and red fireball of varying strength from its mouth. * Claw Attack ( ): This attack is seen only in the Digimon Rumble Arena game, attacks with claws and teeth. * Spitfire * Cross Fight * Battle Hawk Variations / Subspecies * BlackAgumon / Agumon (2006 anime) / Agumon X * SnowAgumon * DotAgumon * BigAgumon * Agumon Hakase * BushiAgumon * SantaAgumon BlackAgumon BlackAgumon is a black equivalent of Agumon similar to other such Black Digimon. BlackAgumon closely resembles Agumon, only he is black all over. Digimon World 3 BlackAgumon appears as an NPC during side-quests. There are 7 BlackAgumon: One you have to card battle to find out where Etemon's mike was, one that has Etemon's mike, and 5 that have the five rare brown Program cards. However BlackAgumon does not appear as a card. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 BlackAgumon is an unlockable character who digivolves into BlackGreymon and further into BlackWarGreymon. Digimon Battle Spirit BlackAgumon appears as a playable Digimon and digivolves to BlackWarGreymon Digimon World DS BlackAgumon appears as a boss and as a playable character, the boss later digivolves into DarkTyrannomon, which you fight him again, as a playable character it digivolves from Pagumon and into DarkTyrannomon. He also appears in Training Peak as an enemy. He was also destroyed helping you, though he is reborn and given to you as a Pagumon and you must raise it to it's "true" form. Digimon World Dusk/Dawn BlackAgumon digivolves from Botamon and can digivolve to DarkTyrannomon or Monochromon. It can be found in the Process Factory. Attacks * Pepper Breath (Baby Flame): Shoots a green fireball of varying strength from its mouth. * Spitfire Variations / Subspecies * Agumon / BlackAgumon (2006 anime) * SnowAgumon Agumon (2006 anime) Agumon (2006 anime) is a Dinosaur Digimon whose name is derived from the onomatopoeia for . A unique Agumon which binds red leather belts around its arms, it is presumed that this Rookie does not differ from the usual in its evolutionary route. As it's still growing, its strength is weak, but it has grown hard, sharp claws on both its hands and feet, and it exhibits its power in combat. It is also larger than a normal Agumon, at about 4' tall. Digimon Data Squad Several Agumon were seen in a flashback to the massacre in the Digital World. Digimon World Data Squad Digimon Next Though Tsurugi's Agumon is the 2006 anime version, it lacks the signature bracers for the first few chapters until it degenerates from GeoGreymon.Digimon Next, "i-Land!" 06 Digimon World DS Agumon digivolves from Koromon at level 7 and digivolves into either Greymon at level 15 or GeoGreymon at level 17. Agumon also appears in Data Forest and as a Tournament Digimon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Agumon digivolves from Koromon and digivolves into either Greymon or GeoGreymon. Attacks * Pepper Breath/Pepper Flame (Baby Flame): Spews flaming breath to strike its opponent. * Spitfire Blast (Baby Burner): Accumulates "Baby Flame" in its mouth and then spits it out all at once as an incredibly more powerful blast. * : Attacks with his claws. Attacks in ''Digimon World Data Squad'' * Baby Volcano: Fires a giant fire ball to cause an explosion. * : A stronger version of Surudoi Tsume. * Baby Claw: The strongest version of Surudoi Tsume. Variations / Subspecies * Agumon * BlackAgumon (2006 anime) BlackAgumon (2006 anime) Attacks * Spitfire * * Baby Flame: Spews flaming breath to strike its opponent. Variations / Subspecies * BlackAgumon Agumon X Agumon X is an Agumon modified by the X-Antibody. The blue lines on his body are similar to that of Greymon and Greymon X. Digimon D-Cyber The D-Cyber manhua features an Agumon partnered to Teru Raku. When Teru was controlled by MetalPhantomon, Agumon first appeared as a MetalGreymon X to save him. Later, Teru managed to get Agumon to Digivolve to Greymon X. After receiving power from the Holy Knights, Agumon gains Omekamon as a Champion Digivolution. Attacks * Baby Burner * Spitfire Variations / Subspecies * Agumon Notes and References Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Unknown Digimon Category:Dragon's Roar Digimon Category:Reptile Digimon Category:Dinosaur Digimon es:Agumon